


mandatory break

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: "You and I are going for a drive so we can abandon all of this for a few cycles."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2016 TFormers Secret Santa, specifically for snowylittlebastard. Merry Christmas!
> 
> \- Post Predacons Rising, in that nebulous reconstruction zone, with some influences from how IDW handled Cybertron rebuilding.
> 
> \- I snooped around your tumblr and got a sense for your Moonracer, but it's still not 100% accurate - I hope my interpretation of her works! My profoundest apologies if I got anything wrong.
> 
> Enjoy!

She finds him in his office, holding a datapad with his whole hand, that makeshift replacement clamped on the desk as an expression of frustration.

Her pedes are light as she slips up to his desk, resting a hand on his arm, going up on pede-tips to rub up to his shoulder.

"Let it go," she says.

"Moonracer," Ultra Magnus greets, setting down the datapad. "This is important business. We _have_ to choose delegates for the council fairly, or else we'll repeat the mistakes of the past - "

Here she hops up onto the desk, bracing a pede on his thigh as she leans forward to put a fingertip against his intakes.

"Let it go," she repeats. "You and I are going for a drive so we can abandon all of this for a few cycles. The Council can wait that long, can't they?"

They meet optics, keenly aware of the differences between them - her opinion of establishing a Council when they have rulers now in the form of Bumblebee and Elita One. Her low opinion of the returning neutral mechs. His absolutely painstaking stance of welcome, if the mech returning is sane and upright.

They've had arguments. They've agreed to disagree. Here she comes to save him from himself - and he vents softly across her finger, closing his hand gently over hers.

"Alright." he says. "I accept. But only for three cycles. I can't make the 'hexians wait any longer."

"Fine," Moonracer says, nudging his hand to the side so she can kiss him. It's light, barely a touch of their faceplates before he gathers her in his hands, standing up, cradling her close for a few moments.

Moonracer leans against his chestplates, a hand on his wrist, comfortable - for the moment. She likes to handle her own driving, refusing to be a passenger if she's got a road to be on - but this is nice, and Ultra Magnus is comfortable, his frame gusting warm breezes across her.

At the doorway she hops down, heading down the ramp outside his office in a hurry, landing on the road in her alt.

Reconstruction's come a long way since she returned to Cybertron - the road outside Ultra Magnus' office connects to a healthy network cleared of debris and lit up with street lights. It's not yet filled with traffic the way it should be, but - it's beginning to feel like home in ways Moonracer barely recognizes.

"We're staying inside the city," Ultra Magnus says as he transforms, taking it slowly, obviously savoring the long-familiar motions and leisure to fold down in a sequence that could take astroseconds instead of two kliks.

"You would not believe how grossed out aliens would get if I did that," Moonracer says as Ultra Magnus' arms disassemble, bending in completely normal ways as they reform into a new structure. "I got in the habit of transforming at combat speeds just so I could skip the whole conversation about how no, it doesn't hurt, it's normal - all that."

"I believe you," Ultra Magnus says, headlights coming on as he begins to drive, leading her down the road, slowly speeding up to the minimum limit. "I had my fair share of those explanations," he says - not to come off as arrogant, but to share the experience. "The humans found it fascinating."

"They would," Moonracer says with an amused beep, pulling up to be level with him, occasionally darting ahead. "Who would've thought the Prime would find the one planet in the galaxy that knew to _build_ our altmodes?"

Ultra Magnus says nothing, and Moonracer goes silent, at first driving ahead of him to give him space, then returning back to his side, edging up close to him.

"I know you miss him."

It's as if they had lost Elita One, except - that would never happen. Elita One's a fixture of the universe, a survivor - 

And the Prime wasn't?

Moonracer's glad she can't get too expressive like this, just keeping close to Ultra Magnus as the miles pass, until he can speak again.

"We're going to have to hold an election," he says, because of course he wants to talk about work. "The Polyhexans can't decide on a candidate. The Altihexians want us to accept three."

"The whole point of a Council is so everyone gets a fair vote," she says, and - "Come on, Ultra, we're leaving work behind here. Race you to the outskirts?"

"You win," Ultra Magnus says, engine revving. "I'd rather go look at the construction efforts."

"Okay," Moonracer allows with a friendly huff. "But I get at least another cycle of your time when we get back."

"Moonracer!"

She laughs at him, pulling ahead of him again as she races him to the construction site - another row of domiciles, required structures as more and more mechs come home.

She wins, of course.


End file.
